


Fuck Toy

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [33]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sex and Oranges, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Dirty Talk. D asks for more and Dirk and Bro provide a lot more and get more than they ever hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Toy

“Please,” D moans.

“Please what, bitch?” D’s cock bounces at the demeaning name.

“Please keep talking.”

Dirk and Bro exchange glances over their naked brother, sprawled out against the orange cushions of the futon.

“Keep talkin’, huh? We can do tha for ya.”

“We can narrate the whole thing to you, D. Everything what we plan to do to you, everything that we want to do to you, everything that we will do to you. You’ll get to hear how we are going to fuck you over.”

“You’ll be our little fuck toy for the entire evenin’.” D shivers as Bro emphasizes the title. The orange eyed Striders slowly strip out of their clothes. “We’ll have ya beggin’ by the end of the night, but so fucked up that ya ain’t gonna know if you’re beggin’ for us to stop, or for us to keep on fuckin’ ya.”

“I can’t wait to get my mouth around your cock. I’ll be able to taste you from where you creamed your pants. I’ll have my dessert early and then go for a second serving.”

“See, I wanna get your sweet lips on my dick. Definitely one of the top cocksuckers that I’ve had blow me. Rivaled only by your little brothers. God, what I wouldn’t give to get all three of y’all on my cock. Just lickin’ and suckin’ and goin’ to town on me. Wouldn’t be able to keep yours mouths off each other. Just kissin’ ‘round my dick.”

The brothers kneel on either side of D and reach out to him. Dirk goes for his hips and leans down to breathe over D’s twitching cock. Bro touches his shoulder and neck, cupping his cheek with his other hand to go in for a kiss.

“The two of you are so hot to watch. Such fucking sexy brothers just making out in the living room. Dave and I had to settle with midnight makeouts under the covers when we started. Now look at us, fucking on the couch like rabbits. Good thing your ass can take it, D. Such a good bubble butt that we can just sink our cocks into. You and Dave are natural bottoms. Perfect little bitches ready to worship us.” He lifts D’s cock to his lips and takes in as much as he can.

“Aw, lookie your little brother tryin’ to suck your cock. We both know ya could do better. You’d even let me fuck your throat if I had ya on your knees or with your head hangin’ off the couch. This slut here can’t even choke you down. Let’s show him how a professional handles cock. What d’ya think, D?”

“Please.”

“Heh, such a pretty word from ya.”

“Looks like we broke his vocabulary bank,” Dirk comments.

“Let’s see if we can teach him a few more words that a pretty little bitch should know. Gotta ask nicely for what ya want, D.”

“Please let me suck your nice fat cock, Bro. Please fuck my face. Please use me. I want to choke on it. Please. Please!”

“Good enough for me.” Bro moves up enough to feed D his cock. It’s not very deep at this angle, but the way D works his tongue over the helmet is plenty to compensate. Bro keeps a hand on the back of D’s head, entangled in his hair to pull on his neck to get that extra inch or so. “Betcha wish Davey was here so ya could have more, D. Not enough to be suckin’ one of us and have Dirk blowin’ ya, ya just want more. Three cocks might do it for ya. Might.”

Dirk pulls off, but keeps stroking D’s cock. “One Strider to fuck your ass, one Strider dick to choke on in your throat, and one around your prick. You slut.” D arches up off the futon as he can picture the scene that would make. Immediately Dirk’s hand disappears and D whimpers around Bro’s cock.

“We’re just gettin’ started, D. Or are ya already givin’ up being our fuck toy? Or maybe ya want us to drain your balls dry and see how many times we can make ya come in one sittin’. Wanna see if we can hit a record?” D whines and the vibrations are passed to Bro who moans with him. “Tha’s what I thought. Mouth full and still beggin’ for it.”

Dirk slides all the way off the couch with Bro’s eyes trailing on his fine ass to grab a tube of lube from the desk. Bro smirks as he sees what kind it is. Orange favored.

“Oh D, Dicky boy, you’re in for such a treat.” Bro feels D try to twist to look at what is going on, but Bro tightens his hold on his hair and pulls him tight onto his cock.

“Shush, Bro, don’t ruin the surprise for him.” Dirk settles in between D’s legs, using the conversation to hide the soft click of the lid. The lube drips out easily over his fingers as Dirk uses just his mouth and tongue to recapture D’s cock.

“Not gonna ruin anythin’, Dirk. That’s your show and you’re in control. Ya like it when Dirk is in control over ya, don’t ya whore? Gets his dominatrix voice on and tells ya exactly how to be his bitch, when and where to bend o’er and put out, when ya can come. Though he’s always gonna try to come up your ass. Personally like seein’ it all o’er your face.”

D moans in agreement though he doesn’t really mind either way, especially not in this blissed out state of mind. His moans sharply peak as Dirk’s fingers press against his entrance even as Dirk continues to slide his lips up and down D’s shaft.

“Oh yea, give me more of those pretty sounds, slut. Love how much of a whore you sound like. Professional porn star here. Could make millions on your ass. But I ain’t sharin’ this piece of gold with nobody. Not the internet e’er. Who knows what kinda creepy bastards you’d let fuck ya? And you’d get crowds of fans all beatin’ it to your slutty actions. Ruin all of them. You’d destroy the whole porn business, ya little whore. E’eryone would only want ya, wanna touch ya, wanna fuck ya, wanna blow ya, wanna be fucked by ya. Not enough of ya to go ‘round. Though you’d try, wouldn’t ya? Let people gangbang ya all night long and still not be satisfied. Gonna hafta settle for us, D.”

D is writhing below him between the dual sensations of Dirk’s mouth and fingers, up to three spreading his ass and brushing over his prostate, and then the imagery that Bro is providing of being that porn star in the middle of a hungry crowd while Bro sat back and recorded it all.

“He’s gettin’ close again.”

Dirk withdraws and Bro pulls D’s head off of him, smirking at the pop from the suction as D stayed diligent.

“Switch?” Dirk suggests.

“Sure, I’d love to take a turn at that ass.” Dirk moves out of the way, wiping his hand on a nearby towel. Bro runs his hand down D’s side as he moves down farther on the couch. “So flip over, bitch. Get that ass up in the air. Want you nice ‘n fuckable.”

D quickly scrambles onto his hands and knees. They watch as a shiver runs down his back at the name calling and demanding tone. Dirk slips down in front of him, presenting D’s bowed head with an up close view of his so far neglected dick. D doesn’t even have to be prompted to take it down, able to go much farther than he had with Bro. Dirk has to bite his lip to choke down the cry of pleasure. Bro catches the expression and huffs a chuckle in his direction.

“Told ya he’s a good cocksucker. Take lessons from him for the next time I shove a dick down your throat, Dirk.”

“God damn, D. It’s like you are cock starved. Can’t get enough, can you? I thought we satisfied you last night but I guess we really needed to fuck you with a smuppet even after we were done with you. Or maybe pulled out some of the specialty ones. I just ordered Chance by the way. And Bro’s got all those nice pretty orange ones.”

“He’s definitely has the ass for it. Ya look damn fine like this, D. All ready to please and be filled up.” Bro brushes a thumb across his stretched entrance. “Look good enough to eat.” D startles a bit and chokes slightly on Dirk’s cock when he feels Bro’s hot mouth and hotter tongue delve into his ass. Bro laps at the orange flavor like it’s candy until he tastes D underneath. He uses wide broad strokes from his asshole to his balls and back up then points his tongue and presses inward, making D groan loudly around Dirk.

“Oh yea, sing for us, pretty boy. God, D. You’ve been learning tricks from Dave, haven’t you? I recognize that tongue thing that he does. What do you two do? Sit around and gossip like two needy boys when you can’t get our dicks? I bet you two share trade secrets and then practice on each other when we’re not looking. I wonder if you are the one to bend him over and fuck him or if you are the bottom bitch. I know he’s fucked Bro more than you have so I guess you are the fuck toy of the Striders. Ready to serve at a moment’s notice. Ready to pleasure us with hands, mouth, or ass.”

D can’t take all of the sexual tension coursing through his body and has to pull off of Dirk only to pant against his thigh as Bro does similar. Bro rubs his hands over the smooth curve of D’s ass, admiring how the soft globes fit so well in his palms.

“Ready to be fucked, bro?”

D just shudders for an answer.

“I think that was a ‘Yes, Bro, please fuck me until I can’t see straight, please fuck me until I have no more voice from screaming your name, please fuck me right this instant,’” Dirk ‘translates.’

“Good. Tha’s what I heard too.” Bro moves up close to D, slicking his cock up with some more lube before fitting the head against his entrance. Dirk pets D’s hair as Bro pushes forward and into him. “Ya fit me like a glove, D. So hot and tight around me. My dick always feels so good when it’s balls deep in a Strider. It’s good to be top dog. Ain’t that right, bitch?” Bro thrusts hard into D forcing him against Dirk. Dirk pushes his shoulders back, making Bro slide deeper into his ass before shoving D’s head down onto his cock.

“Come on, I know you can multi task. Let’s see you work my cock as you get fucked. Can’t be too hard can it? Not for a pro like you, D.” The Strider in question chokes out a moan around Dirk’s cock and grips the futon for some purchase as Bro grabs his hips and starts fucking him with intent. “That’s it, babe, suck my cock. Rock your ass against Bro, feel his cock spread your ass open. Damn, D, better than a Hoover on my cock. Really trying to get at that cum, aren’t you? You’re just a first class cum whore.” At the name, D loses it. His body goes still as his cock explodes with a second load of cum hitting the futon covers. Bro pumps his hips through it, but Dirk gives him a breather, pulling him up by his hair to get his face up so Dirk can kiss his forehead, cheeks, lips, nose, everywhere.

“Oh god oh god fuck fuck fuck,” D pants out as Bro continues to fuck him.

“Good boy, D, good job.”

“God damn, D, your ass got tight when you came. Felt so good I wanna feel it ‘gain. Gonna fuck you ‘til that happens, ‘cause, damn, this is one fine ass.”

D whimpers into Dirk’s shoulder, rocking from Bro’s thrusts, as Dirk continues to stroke his hair and rub comforting circles into his skin. “And you know what happens after that, D? I get to fuck you until you come on my dick as well.”

“Oh god, please, please please fucking please!” D begs indiscriminately.

"Actually,” Dirk begins, “I think we should revise our earlier statements, Bro. This whore wouldn’t even be satisfied with three of us.” D moans at his words. “I bet he'd still be moaning for more even if we added a second dick up his ass at the same time. He'd be so loose and sloppy and just begging for us to fill him up full of two Strider dicks."

“Holy fuck, Dirk,” Bro moans with D echoing the sentiment. “Ya shoulda felt the way D tightened up at that suggestion. I think his dick is back to full again.” Bro reaches down and tugs on it, “Yup. Jesus fuck, y’all are kinky fuckers.”

“Does that mean you want to do it?” Dirk asks hopefully.

“Fuck yea, I’m up for it.” Bro stops fucking D for a moment to let him catch his breath. “‘ey big bro, whaddya think ‘bou’ that? Can we double stuff ya? D’ya think ya can take it? It’s ‘kay if ya can’t.”

“Please.” D looks up at Dirk. “Please fuck me together.”

“Holy shit,” Dirk and Bro breathe out together.

Then there is a flurry of movement as Dirk scrambles off the futon and Bro grips D tight to flip them over with D now on top, sprawled out on his brother with a dick still in his ass. Dirk scoops up the orange lube and generously coats his fingers and drips it down over D’s balls and where Bro’s cock is curved up into him. As Bro tries to soothe D down with kisses to the side of his head and calming strokes down his body, Dirk gently and carefully presses his fingers against D’s already tight entrance. His body gives with a moan as Dirk’s fingers stretch him further, preparing him for a second cock.

Dirk leans over and kisses D’s back as he works his fingers in alongside Bro who stays completely still. D can’t stop shuddering in anticipation.

“‘s ‘kay, D. Just breathe for me, sweetheart. Who woulda thunk you’d let us do this to ya. Gonna be so hot and tight inside ya. Gonna feel so good, gonna make ya feel so good.”

D clutches at the futon against the onslaught of pained pleasure. When the noise in his throat though changes from whimpers to moans, Bro nods at Dirk who carefully removes his fingers. Using another dollop of lube, Dirk lines himself up with where Bro is already penetrating D. Everyone takes a deep breath before Dirk pushes forward. D digs his fingers into Bro’s hips as Dirk breaches. It’s still a stretch to accommodate the difference between Dirk’s fingers and his cock. Dirk continues to slide forward until there is no more room forward.

He rests with his head against D’s chest, feeling his lungs heave. “Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck. Better than I thought. Goddamn. I can feel your heartbeats. Both of yours. Bro I can feel you being held so tight against me. Just... fuck.”

“I hear ya, li’l bro. You’re doin’ so good, D, just so good.” Bro comforts.

“Please,” D’s voice is breathy at the sensation of being so filled. He relaxes into Bro’s embrace. Dirk floats over him like a hot angel. “Please move. Please fuck me.”

Dirk groans and almost loses it at that. Instead he swallows hard and follows his brother’s request. Bro still stays still at first, letting Dirk’s cock slide over his in slow strokes that slowly build up into speed. D grabs Bro beneath him with one hand and Dirk above him with the other.

“D, D, oh god D this is- this is fucking- fucking amazing.”

“Dirk! Bro!”

“Fuckin’ hell, D,” Bro growls out his hips starting to move in counter to Dirk’s thrusts, unable to just be a passive player. Dirk leans back to get a better angle and slides that much deeper into D. A few heavy thrusts later and D is throwing his head back against Bro’s shoulder and arching up as he comes all over his stomach, coming for the third time that evening. The additional tightness around their combined cocks bring Dirk and Bro to the edge as well with Dirk watching the pleasure swamping D’s face and D’s moans directly next to Bro’s ear. They don’t last more than a few beats before they come as well, filing D up with matching loads.

They collapse down in a mass of shivering, sweating limbs. Dirk slips out with the additional slickness.

“Well, that was fun.”

“Fuck that. It was fuckin’ awesome,” Bro laughs. He cards his fingers through D’s hair but barely gets a response. “‘ey, still with us, big bro?”

“Mmrr.”

“He’s been gone since we first caught him in the kitchen.” Dirk rolls off to the side using as little energy as possible. His arms flop against Bro’s side and dangles off the side of the futon.

“True.” Bro hums in thought at he thinks about all that they’ve said to D as well as what they did to him. “We’re a bunch of depraved fuckers, ain’t we?”

“It’s mostly talk. We aren’t going to whore D out to anyone. He’s ours.”

“Yea he is.” Bro kisses D’s cheek with a loud smack. “He’s our mess. And speakin’ of messes, we need a shower. Gimme a hand gettin’ him up.”

“Walking? What’s walking?”

“Oh c’mon, ya ain’t even the one who got fucked. Got double fucked. God, that’s goin’ down in history books.”

“Yea, yea, just give me a moment.” Dirk rolls to his feet and comes around to where D is barely conscious. Between them, they get D sitting up with a soft groan from Bro as he’s still seated in deep until Dirk leverages the eldest Strider to his feet. D slumps heavily on his shoulder. Bro stiffly gets to his feet and helps Dirk and D hobble to the bathroom. Dirk turns on the water as Bro kisses D up against the wall. The three of them maneuver into the shower when steam fills the small room. They have to trade off supporting D as the other grabs the shampoo or soap and works on cleaning his hair and skin. He mumbles incoherently at them as they steal kisses and rub him and each other down.

Absently they hear the front door open and shut as the fourth Strider comes home. “Guys?” Dave calls out. “Why does it smell like sex and oranges?”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
